Many medical treatment methodologies require the temporary in vivo placement of one or more devices. This can allow treatment to be applied to specific areas within the body, which can be particularly beneficial when the treatment material or substance is toxic, radioactive, or otherwise dangerous to healthy tissues. By targeting just those tissues that require treatment, it can protect healthy tissue and often minimizes the side-effects elicited by many treatment regimens.
One example of this type of targeted treatment is high-dose-rate (HDR) brachytherapy, which is extensively used as a boost treatment for cervical cancer. The procedure involves the in vivo placement of a radiation source close to a tissue that is to receive radiation treatment. When utilized for treatment of cervical cancer, a common applicator for HDR brachytherapy is a tandem and ring device, which has round hollow holders, in which the radiation source can dwell and radiate through. These holders can be placed in vivo adjacent to the cervix so that the radiation is targeted, as much as possible, at the site of the cancer lesion.
For HDR brachytherapy and other similar types of treatments to be efficient and minimize radiation or other substances from affecting surrounding healthy tissues, it is important for the medical device, e.g., tandem and ring, to remain in optimal placement. However, during the process of transporting a patient from the location where the medical device is emplaced, for example, where the tandem and ring is placed within the cervix of a patient, to the location where the treatment is actually applied to the tissue, the medical device can move out of place and in so doing cause discomfort or pain to the patient. This movement can also cause the radiation or other treatment substance to be applied ineffectively to the lesion site or cause it to be applied to the wrong tissues.
There is a need for a companion device that can secure the position of an internally placed medical device, so that movement of the patient does not adversely affect the placement of the device. There is, in particular, a need for a device that can secure the position of a tandem and ring device in the cervix during transport of a patient between locations.